The present invention relates to an earthing device for grounding a bundle of shielded cables as protection against high frequency electromagnetic interferences, comprising a rectangular metal collar which is in electrically conductive contact with the equipment to which or from which the shielded cables run, wherein the cable shields are exposed and are pressured into contact with an electrically conductive base plate in contact with the collar.
Earthing devices for single cables and cable bundles are known to the art. These devices normally include a clamping joint in the form of a plate which in conjunction with a screw or like device presses the cable or cable bundle against a supportive surface which is in electrically conductive contact with the equipment to be earthed or grounded. A typical method of pressing the cable or cable bundle against the supportive surface uses an eccentric device which is maneuvered with the aid of a lever or some like means. One drawback with these devices is that the force with which the cable or cable bundle is pressed against the supportive surface is difficult to control, meaning that either the earth contact is unsatisfactory or that the cables are squashed to pieces and destroyed. An earthing contact which is poor from the beginning will be made even worse should the cable or cables move in the passage of time.
Another known earthing device comprises a metal stocking which is attached between a frame and the housing in which the equipment to be earthed is housed. The exposed shielded cables are passed through the stocking and the cables are pressed against an outwardly bent part of the frame by means of a device which includes a bundle strap, a yoke and two pressure springs. Although this device ensures that a satisfactory earth contact is obtained, the device is complicated and installation of the cables is time-consuming, as is also any changes that need to be made to the cables or the addition of further cables.